


These Stories

by mrstaemin (TheTroninator)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, but you keep doing your thing baby gurl, it's just that sometimes the cliches get a little old, no offense to fanfic writers, this story is so dumb, you do your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTroninator/pseuds/mrstaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael complains to Gavin about "innacurate fanfiction."</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Stories

Michael leaned back at his desk, releasing a loud sigh and casting Gavin a glance of displeasure. He put his hands behind his head and rolled his eyes. 

“Michael?” Gavin asked, noticing Michael’s disappointed expression. 

Michael shook his head pitifully. 

“What’s the matter?” Gavin inquired, slurring the words together in his thick British accent.

Michael threw his hands out in front of him, gesturing to his desktop computer. “You would not believe some of these fanfictions!” he complained. 

“You’re reading what?” Gavin spat. “Michael,” he pouted. “You oughtta know better that to read that drivel.” 

“Lindsay says some of it can be pretty decent, but the ones I just read…” Michael blew a puff of air out of his nose.

“You’re silly,” Gavin told him dismissively. 

“No, these stories are silly! Like, look, this one. You start crying to me like a hundred words in. Gavin, I have literally never seen you cry. If I had a nickel for every story in which you have a little sob fest, I’d quit working here.”

“Well, maybe they’re just trying to show my more sensitive side!” Gavin protested in defense of the story.

Michael scoffed. “You don’t have a sensitive side.”

“Not fair,” Gavin replied. 

“It’s true!” Michael continued. “Now look at this one.” 

Gavin leaned over, officially abandoning his work, and looked at Michael’s screen. 

“In this one, you give me a blow job in the office,” Michael points out.

“Well, what’s wrong with office sex?” Gavin wonders.

“Nothing, except for that you’d never be able to do it. You have such a horrible gag reflex.”

“Well, I could probably still give you a little tease,” Gavin argued.

“But you have to admit, you couldn’t do it like this.” Michael leaned back again watching Gavin read the description and waiting for him to admit he wouldn’t be able to do it.

Gavin eventually nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, now, here’s another great one,” Michael said sarcastically, clicking a link to another fanfiction. “In this one, like so many others, Ray threatens to video tape us making out and post it on tumblr.”

“Right,” Gavin said hesitantly, awaiting Michael’s harsh criticism.

“Like, for one, Ray’s not that big of a douche bag, and two, we would never get caught making out by these guys,” Michael explained, slamming his fists on the desk. “We get caught in sexual activities more times than I can count in these stories. I’m not that dumb.”

“I thought you said office sex would be fun?” Gavin reminded him.

“Yeah, sure, if you don’t get caught. Furthermore, I wouldn’t do you in the office the very first time. That’s not how it would happen.”

“Okay, Michael, how would it happen, then?” Gavin threw him a smirk.

Michael shrugged one shoulder. “Okay, well for starters, I’m a f-ing gentleman. I would take you out to dinner first.”

“How would you ask me out?” 

“I dunno, I guess I’d ask you out after work. Take you to a real nice Italian place. Order some wine, you know.”

“You’d take us to Buffalo Wild Wings and you’d order us beer,” Gavin refuted. 

“Like hell I would. I’m a classy dude. I’d take you to a classy place. Then we’d go for a walk at the park. Then I’d take you home and give you a kiss on the cheek. That’s how that would happen.” 

“When do we sex?” 

“After at least one more date, Gavvy. I know you’re easy, but I’m not.”

Gavin huffed. 

“And I sure as shit wouldn’t start with the office sex until at least after a year of dating.”

“Would we be secret lovers, Michael?” Gavin asked. 

“Maybe for a while,” Michael answered pensively, crossing his arms over his chest. “I think after a few months, though, we’d go official.”

Gavin chuckled. “Sounds lovely, Michael. But it doesn’t make for a very good story.”

“Sorry I can’t make our nonexistent love story a real gripping narrative. How do you think that would go down?”

“I’m a power house of sexual energy,” Gavin told him. “It would only be a matter of time before you call me at night, asking for me.”

“You think I’d ring you up with a late night booty call? Gavin, I’m appalled and offended.”

Gavin smiled stupidly, looking up to see the rest of team Achievement Hunter just then reentering the office from lunch. “We’ll just have to wait and see, huh?”

Michael growled, an unwanted grin painted on his face as the others settle into their desks. “You’re a moron.”


End file.
